


Eternity

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Krisho Prompt:Angels & Demon





	Eternity

Yifan loved the sight of the white wings in front of him, they were so bright and vibrant, casting off a soft glow that was filled with warmth. They were absolutely beautiful when they were intertwined with his own solid black wings, darker than the night, and they were fiery hot to the touch. A mere human couldn’t hope to touch his wings without scorching themselves. Even Suho tended to shy away from the touch of them, but they never burned the angel. Yifan wouldn’t allow them to.

Upon the highest skyscraper in the city, the two were stood atop. Almost as if in mockery to the gods that were above in the heavens, looking down at them. It was a mockery moments ago when Yifan stripped the angel of his white robe and had the angel crying his name as he placed his searing lips against every inch of that pale skin as he thrust deep into the angel, tainting every part of the angel in himself.

None of Yifan’s marks ever lasted though, one of the downfalls of having an angel as a partner. Their own natural healing abilities rarely ever allowed Suho to bear Yifan’s bruises, touches, or bites. So by now, he was looking at an angel that had looked like he hadn’t just broken the being moments ago. The only evidence? The essences that he released inside the angel was now caking the being’s inner thighs. And the dry patch of the angel’s release resting on his stomach and parts of his chest.

Yifan reached out, running his fingertips over the stretch of pale skin, enjoying the way that his touch caused the angel to shiver. Suho glanced over his shoulder at him, a small smile gracing his lips, and Yifan wanted to bite those lips, cause them to bleed, make them red and swollen once more. Suho noticed the lingering heat in those dark red eyes before turning his crystal blue ones back towards the clear skies that met the horizon. The sun was going to be coming up soon, its rays peeking slightly over the mountains already.

But Suho couldn’t stop the shiver from running through his body when those hands wrapped around his hips and that mouth found itself on his neck again, already nibbling, sucking, and licking away at the spot that had healed shortly after Yifan had already sunk his teeth in it. Suho bit his lip from crying out when those sharp teeth pierced his skin, licking away at the blood seeping out.

His hand reached back and found those black locks of hair, tangling themselves in them and tugging, he moaned, already feeling the hardness forming again against his lower back. “A-Again?”

Yifan pulled his lips and teeth away from the bleeding patch on Suho’s neck, lips coming in connect with Suho’s ear as he breathed, pressing himself up to Suho’s back, not an inch of space between their bodies, the white feathers almost tickling Yifan’s chest, “Always. There’s not a moment that I don’t want to ravish every inch of your skin, there’s not a moment that I don’t want to have you weep for me to stop, to beg me to leave you be.” One of his hands ran over the dry patch of come on Suho’s stomach before coming to grip the angel’s cock hard, almost painfully tight and started working to make him as hard as himself.

Suho bucked into the hand, turning his head to seek out Yifan’s lips, “It’s a wonder why I haven’t been clipped yet, why the fathers have not banished me for welcoming you every time. Why does my heart beat like a hopeless lovesick human for you?”

Yifan covered Suho’s lips with his, thrusting his tongue into the angel’s mouth and claiming it as his own again. Suho tasted his bitter blood and as much as it should’ve made his pull away, he couldn’t stop himself from completely submitting to the demon.

The world around them was completely forgotten again once Yifan turned Suho around and pulled the angel up to wrap his legs around Yifan’s waist, easily thrusting back into that warm and wet hole and turning the angel into nothing more than a withering mess all over again. The angel’s wings splayed out on the roof of the skyscraper once Yifan laid him down. He licked and bit his way down the angel’s chest, down the angel’s thighs, leaving behind a gasping Suho that could hardly remember anything other than Yifan.

Those dark red eyes set Suho’s eternal soul on fire, and his heart clenched tightly in his chest. The demon could easily stab his dagger into Suho’s chest and the angel would hardly lift a finger to stop him.

“Fuck, why did we have to cross paths? Why did I have to see you that day?” Yifan murmured, thrusting deep into the angel, feeling himself close to release. “My sweet little angel.”

Suho cried out, hands reaching for any little patch of skin of Yifan’s, wanting to feel nothing but the demon, inside, out, everywhere. “Why did you have to take me that day? My heart can no longer feel joy without you in it…”

Yifan thrust deep into the angel, stilling as he coated the walls of the angel, he gazed down at the angel with a fiery gaze, sharp teeth glinting into a grin, “Are you saying that you love me, dear angel?”

“I should hate you… you’re my sworn enemy… a spawn of Lucifer…”

“And yet, here I am, taking every part of your pleasure and pain and leaving you as nothing more than Babylon’s whore,” Yifan grinned widely as Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave himself into the pleasure that was Yifan.


End file.
